Daisies
by salma27
Summary: Oneshot for Valentine's day. Tifa has been harbouring some feelings for somone for a while, but she can't seem to tell him. Used to showing her feelings instead, she has found the perfect opportunity. He could either acknowledge the gesture, or be completely offended.


It was the third time since they had put the holiday showcase up that Tifa had stopped by and bemused it's contents. She twisted her lips left and right, sighed and continued about her day. When she entered her bar, she noticed Shelke attending to the phone, Marlene tugging on her shirt protesting her hunger, and the lone 'customer' sitting in one of the booths in a far secluded corner. She had gotten used to the former Turk coming in every other day and having a drink or two (nothing alcoholic), before heading off to the WRO. She had gotten around to studying him from the safe distance of her bar. If he had noticed, he didn't show it. She had picked up on small dumb details like how he prepared his tea, or what books he would bring in to pass the time. Sometimes he'd look up from them, the light from the windows reflecting on his eyes, a shocking red color, and he'd look lost in deep thought. Her breath would always catch in her throat when she saw this. But it was something she'd keep to herself, something to think back upon in the most random of moments. She'd smile to herself then, relishing in her secret.

She had finally admitted to herself a couple of weeks before that she did have some sort of feeling for the tall gunman, she had been denying it for a long time. She'd been hoping it was just a pre-teen crush, for she knew if she delved on it more, there'd be no turning back. She knew herself. And the more she tried not to think about it, the more she did. And it was driving her internally insane.

Eventually she knew the only way out, was to either kick him out for good and tell him to never come back (not an option in her book, she just wasn't like that), or tell him how she felt, she had no hopes of him ever returning her feelings, knowing he was probably still stuck in the past, or had a more refined taste in women. But him 'gently' rejecting her would help her move on, and maybe just maybe she could get a decent friendship out of him. She knew he needed friends especially, which they were, but in loose terms only.

Lucky for her, there was a holiday pertaining to such themes as 'romance' and 'friendship' coming up. It could be her perfect excuse. In one of the many moments of quietly observing him, she had noticed on the rare occasion that he would produce a certain type of dark chocolate from somewhere in the confines of his coat pocket. She had seen him eat it enough times to figure out the kind and brand. It was something so out of character for him, yet so fitting, that it stuck in her head.

She had spotted that same brand and kind whilst walking back from the grocery store in a gift shop a few days prior. Only that it came conveniently packed in a red heart shaped box, tied in a silky red bow, along with a small tag that read 'Be Mine, Valentine'. How fitting. Though she didn't know if that would be too much, pushing his boundaries. Hell but it would be fitting for her, not being able to really 'say' her feelings, but show them instead. So in the end, she got over her pride. She knew comfort would come after, be it either rejection… or friendship at least.

She was heading back from running an errand (buying Denzel a new backpack) when she finally decided to stop by the gift shop and buy the embarrassing box of chocolates. Now that she held it in her hands, it seemed much bigger and more eye-catching than she thought it would. But that was all playing in her imagination. In reality, she knew it was moderately sized, discreet even, yet not a tiny excuse of a gift. She stuck it in her purse haphazardly and walked quickly back to the bar before anyone saw her.

She was lucky she presumed, that a day before the holiday in question, he had decided to drop in. Not so lucky that he was accompanied by a ninja. She inwardly sighed at her 'dilemma'. Currently, Yuffie and Shelke were talking to her left,Yuffie with as much enthusiasm as was normal for her, and Shelke, well 'trying' to show some sort of enthusiasm at all. Vincent was a few tables away from them tending and cleaning Cerberus. The bar was otherwise empty. Tifa wrung her hand towel in her hands tightly and paced behind the counter.

"Teef, would you stop? You're giving me jitters." Yuffie protested, "What's up? You seem nervous or anxious for something?"

Tifa stopped her diligent walk to address the young woman, only half hearing what she had said. "What? Who's anxious?" She looked up at her.

"You are!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Oh, I am? Sorry… it's just that, I guess I am worried about all the drunks that are going to be coming in here tomorrow to drown their sorrows away." Good lie, it seemed believable.

"If you need some help keeping an eye out for things, you can always call me. I won't be doing anything interesting tomorrow." Yuffie gave her a look of dejection.

"That's sweet of you Yuffie, no but you enjoy your day off. I might close up early anyway." Tifa smiled and presumed her nervous state.

"Oh. That sounds good. Is… Cloud coming?" Yuffie asked uncertainly.

"I.. I don't think so. He hasn't called, and there are no deliveries planned." Tifa shrugged. She wouldn't know what to do if he happened to show up on that day. It was true, she still loved him. But, she wasn't 'in love' with him anymore. Well, that's what she'd tell herself anyway. It was always hard moving on from your 'first love'. Cloud had moved out for some much needed 'alone time' as he had put it, she had held her pride and let him, not showing him how much it hurt her… and the kids. Though they all knew how much it had destroyed her on the inside, no matter how much she hid it. After this, Barret had been coming more often, replacing Cloud's 'father figure', and Tifa was glad anyway, because Marlene needed her father. Shelke helped her a lot through out the bar and with the kids as well.

Cloud did come around to check up on her and the kids and the rest of his friends every so often. He had promised he wouldn't disappear this time, and that if she ever needed anything he'd come to them. She was grateful for that, him not disappearing out of her life completely.

She also assumed everyone else thought that after Cloud took this 'time off' that they would end up together.

Truth was, she couldn't wait forever, and her heart was calling to someone else already and that's something she couldn't help. As far as how Cloud felt, she had no idea, and her demeanor wouldn't let her ask him. She figured if he wanted to be with her, they would already be together. So she was learning to let go, she held no remorse toward the blonde hero. And she was glad they could still be great friends, through everything, both understanding adults. They had gone though so much, it would be a shame to throw it away for 'unrequited love'.

But her current stress had nothing to do with Cloud Strife. She glanced at the clock. They would be leaving in half an hour, to the WRO headquarters. If she wanted to give him his gift, and ask him what she wanted, she'd have to do it now. In the presence of Shelke and Yuffie, something that she hadn't contemplated. But they were her friends; they wouldn't make a big deal out of it, would they? She cracked her knuckles. She heard the soft thud of Vincent setting down a pistol on the table. She took a deep breath and reached under the counter for the chocolates.

As she pulled them out, Yuffie eyed them curiously. "Ooo, who are those for? Or did a patron give them to you?" the ninja said as she pulled back from reclining on the bar. Tifa blushed furiously as she clutched tightly onto the box, her heart beating against her ears. She nodded a quick 'no' without looking at the ninja, and turned to go around the bar. Shelke and Yuffie kept their eyes trained on the martial artist as she made her way to the lone man sitting near them. Yuffie's eyes and mouth widened when she realized what was happening. Shelke's blank expression remained the same.

Vincent heard Tifa's light footsteps coming towards him. He hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying, so he waited for her to say something to him when he caught something red from the corner of his eye. He did a double take as he looked over at her. The barmaid was standing straight, both arms extended forward, holding what seemed to be a heart shaped chocolate box. She wasn't looking at him, instead finding his revolver immensely intriguing. Her face was adorned a bright beet red. His eyebrows went down in confusion. He turned around quickly to regard the Tsviet and Wutai warrior behind him. Yuffie quickly closed her mouth and turned away, and Shelke glanced downward, embarrassed at being caught staring. He looked back at Tifa, a serious expression replacing his confused one. She leaned in a little bit forward and thrust the box toward him an inch. He figured she wasn't going to tell him what was going on.

"What is it?" He asked, not reaching for the box.

"T-these are for you." She knew if she wanted to get anywhere, she had to talk. He wondered for a second if she was giving these to everyone.

"What for?" he deadpanned.

"For… Valentine's day." She was getting worried when he didn't take it.

"It's not Valentine's day." He countered, seemingly un-amused. She could tell he wasn't very fond of the holiday already. He was possibly teased a lot for his surname. She could hear Cid joking about it in her head.

"I, I know." She frowned a little, "It's tomorrow. And," She gulped, "I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to be my ..valentine?" When the words streamed out of her mouth, she realized how ridiculous it sounded, her voice so small, weak and squeaky. It sounded childish. It was something she would never do, and she was immediately regretting it. She heard snickers in the back. Vincent studied the package and read the out side of the card 'Be mine, Valentine'. He also caught the giggles of Yuffie.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He would have never thought that Tifa could be persuaded by Yuffie's antics. And it hurt even more because he had a certain soft spot for Tifa. He knew she could never regard him in such a way, already belonging to someone else, and everyone knew what happened last time he tried to be with someone who was already 'taken'. He esteemed her deeply in a lot of ways, so he was truly surprised. He pushed back out of his chair, the legs screeched against the wood. He started picking up his weapons without turning to look at her. After a few seconds, Tifa started to let her arms drop slowly.

His deep voice startled her, "If this is your idea of a joke, it's not very original. And not very amusing, seeing as your crowd is only two." Tifa immediately knew she had messed up, she shouldn't have asked him in front of them. He sounded angry. She wanted to laugh at herself, she pitied herself even.

"Vincent, it's not-"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get going to work Tifa. Have a nice.. Valentine's." He slightly turned to look at her, his eyes narrow, seemingly full of hate. But there was something Tifa didn't catch, and that was hurt. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she had a knot in her throat. The chocolate was now pulled up to her chest. He regarded her, seeing her expression change from surprise to clearly upset. He could even see her eyes gleaming before she turned them down. He blinked, was she actually being serious?

Tifa's ribcage was about to explode, "I-m sorry." She said as she backed away and sat the box down on another table before hastily turning on her heel to jog up to her room. She didn't want them to see her crumble.

Who was she kidding, asking Vincent Valentine out, and on the cheesiest time of the year. She knew it wouldn't sit well with him. She knew, KNEW he was too out of reach for her, too out of her league. Too, forbidden. His heart was already with someone, that much she could decipher. And even though that someone was gone, he'd probably never let anyone else in. What made her think that he would open up, to her, for her of all people? She took two steps at a time before she reached her bedroom door and shut it promptly behind her. She slid on her back and put her head between her knees. Soon it would all be over and he'd forget about it right? She'd ask Yuffie not to mention it again, and she knew she wouldn't have problems with Shelke.

She felt so embarrassed, and rejected, again. And she thought about what the others would say if they found out. She wondered if they'd shun her, saying that she was 'Cloud's girl', what was she thinking? No, she knew they weren't like that, that they'd leave her personal business alone. Still, she hoped they wouldn't think badly of her, even though she WASN'T Cloud's girl, no matter how much she tried to make 'that' happen in the past. She knew they'd understand. But they probably wouldn't understand why Vincent of all people. He was a good person, which was all the explanation they needed. In the end it didn't matter. She hoped they wouldn't find out either way.

Vincent was now more confused than ever. He turned to look over at an embarrassed Yuffie. "Uh… I'll just wait for you outside." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck and quickly walked towards the door. His eyes followed her. He set his weapons down and walked cautiously towards Shelke.

"What do you know about this?" He muttered.

"I know that tomorrow is a holiday for friends, family, and couples. It is a tradition to give gifts and things of that sort on this day. As to knowing why Tifa gave you that box, I know nothing Vincent Valentine. I assume it's for the same reasons-"

"Thanks." He cut her off. It was all that he needed to know. He walked back to where the box was and opened the card that was on top of it. Inside was To: Vincent :) From: Tifa with a small heart next to her name. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest and he sighed. What about her and Cloud? He was so confused. All of this came as a surprise to him. He just couldn't believe that she felt something for him in that way.

Tifa eventually came back downstairs when she was sure they'd be gone. For a slight second she had hoped that he had stayed, to just smooth things over. But the bar was empty, and she needed to open. She looked around for the damned box of candy, but it was gone. She frowned, had Yuffie confiscated it? Or had he tried to get rid of it? She was glad she was going to have a busy night, at least that way she couldn't dwell on the recent events.

* * *

Tifa was getting the bar ready for the day. She would only open for a while and close before things got too out of hand when she heard a familiar motorcycle pull up. Her heartbeat quickened. She strolled outside, and sure enough, Cloud was getting off the Fenrir and removing his sunglasses.

"Tifa." He smiled over at her. Rare, that stupid smile made her knees still weak. She waved at him as she walked in his direction.

"What a nice surprise." She smiled back.

"Haha, I have some time off. I'd like to see what everyone's up to. I was thinking maybe you could call the rest of them up to have a small get together later?"

Her face beamed, "Yeah that sounds good, I was thinking of closing early anyway."

* * *

Vincent had already made reservations to this small restaurant on Valentine's Day, a couple of weeks before. It was sort of a 'guilty gift' to him-self on this day. He'd probably drink his fair share of wine and drown in his sorrows before turning in, like he secretly did every year. He was only human after all. Well, modified human, but human nonetheless. Yet before he thought it through and before he knew what he was doing, he was calling the restaurant to ask if they had room for two. They confirmed that his table was small, yet it was a two-person table.

He then found himself walking to the nearest flower shop, knowing well that flowers would be ridiculously over priced that day. He looked through the assortment of flowers, eying each one quickly. He was indecisive, almost choosing the white calla lily, but deciding on red daisies. He remembered she had put a card on her gift, so he wrote in the one that came with the bouquet.

For: Tifa. Mirroring what she had done, though omitting his name. He found his legs carrying him over to her bar. He hadn't even thought about what he would say; possibly apologize first for his behavior yesterday. But who could blame him for being incredulous. He hadn't even though about what Cloud would say or think. Anyway, he wasn't formalizing anything, just returning her gesture and perhaps he'd give her some company she needed on this day. They could talk things over later.

As he arrived, he stopped dead in his tracks, for in front of the 7th heaven was Cloud, and Tifa laughing brightly at something he had just said. His eyes widened and he was about to make a run for it when Yuffie appeared behind him. She snatched the bouquet from him and smelled it, inhaling deeply.

"Vincent, how nice of you. You really really shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything! I thought you didn't like..your holiday." She teased, looking up at him through the flowers. His eye twitched a little. It was too late; Cloud and Tifa had already spotted them. Cloud was waving him over, and Tifa had turned her head down. Vincent inwardly groaned. He could just let Yuffie have the flowers, saving him the trouble. Cloud was already walking the few feet towards them, and Tifa was rooted at her spot.

"Who are these for?" Yuffie asked excitedly, "It's unlike you, but soo romantic." Yuffie said as she hugged the flowers close to her body. He only glared down at her.

"Vincent! It's been a while. Are you heading to the WRO or do you have today off?" Cloud said as he approached them. Vincent hardly noticed him for he was too busy oogling at Yuffie who had already seemed to find the card that was hidden between the stems. He saw her read it and look up at him in wonder and shock. "Tif-" He glared at her, he stared her down, his eyes popped out of his sockets screaming 'You utter a word and you are dead'. She stuffed the card inside and hid the flowers behind her back before Cloud got a proper look at them.

"No. I have today off Cloud. It's good to see you." Vincent finally regarded the man waiting patiently in front of him. Cloud eyed Yuffie suspiciously, wondering if Vincent just declared his love to her or something, for he had seen the flowers. And she was 'trying' to hide them.

"Hm." He said as he smirked, "Well, you should come get a few drinks later. Teef's going to probably close early tonight, and Avalanche is welcome to spend their evening here." Cloud nodded at the former Turk.

"Thanks." Vincent replied. He watched as Cloud retreated back inside the 7th heaven. He cursed inside his head. And looked down at Yuffie, who was now trying to suppress her bouncing joy. In Vincent's eyes, everything was ruined. How could he think he could compete with Cloud of all people? Yuffie handed the flowers back to him and smiled broadly.

"Good luck, Valentine!" She winked and walked off in Cloud's direction, while Tifa watched them from her spot in front of Fenrir. She looked down and kicked the dirt when she noticed he was looking at her. Yuffie said something to her as she walked into the bar. Tifa looked up at him and started to walk toward him.

'Damn.'

"Yuffie said you wanted to talk to me." She rubbed her arm. She knew what was coming, a scolding from him. 'Please refrain from telling me how you feel. Don't get close to me. Leave me alone.' Something along those lines. Yet she was curious about the flowers, they seemed to match his wardrobe. He was wearing a black coat, a black dress shirt, some slacks, and a red tie. His bandana was out of his hair. It looked like he was going somewhere fancy, or maybe a funeral…

"Ah." Vincent looked away, holding onto the flowers awkwardly. "I.. I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Tifa looked up at him lightning fast, thinking she didn't hear him correctly. He stole a glance at her, his red eyes gleaming in the sunlight as he looked away again.

"Vincent..you don't have to apologize for anything. If anything, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like that." Now she dreaded that the flowers were to make up for his behavior yesterday, an act of pity, compromise, and to say he was sorry he couldn't feel the same way. Her lip pulled sideway.

"No..well I mean." He wasn't good at this sort of thing, and he felt that she regretted doing what she did. Especially with Cloud back. "I'm sorry for making it a bigger deal than it was." In truth, to her it was a big deal. She had tried to spill all her feelings to him yesterday. She frowned. But he had taken it as her being friendly with him. He wanted Gaia to swallow him whole.

"I have to go.." he said awkwardly.

"Oh..you won't be staying?" Tifa looked at him reluctantly.

"I have some things I have to go do." His feet shifted. Tifa looked at the flowers, and her heart broke. He was probably going to see someone. She wouldn't have thought it, but it was HIM. He deserved to be happy. She wondered who it was now. She hadn't seen him with anyone, but Vincent kept his personal affairs, well very private.

He saw her looking at the flowers curiously, he muttered "The are for a grave…" lying between his teeth. That sounded kind of morbid. He looked away. She looked surprised.

"Oh! What?" She wanted to ask, but instead took the flowers from him to smell them. He was shocked, and upon closer inspection, Tifa saw a small card. She saw her name inlaid on the side facing her. Vincent immediately realized what had happened and reached out to pull the bouquet back from her. She moved too quickly though and pulled out the card. For: Tifa. In fancy cursive. His handwriting.

She read it over and over, her mouth agape.

"Th-They are for the bar." Vincent straightened, feeling his face flush.

"Thanks. What are they for though? For yesterday? Why did you lie?" Tifa was somewhat angry now as she bombarded him with questions.

"…" Vincent looked straight at her, at a loss for words.

He mulled his thoughts over in his head with closed eyes for he was afraid if he looked at her again, his resolve would fade. He took a deep breath.

"What is Cloud doing here?" He finally opened his eyes. Tifa thought she heard a hint of anger in his voice. She didn't understand, was he getting defensive?

"Cloud?"

"I mean… I know this is personal, but do you two have any plans for today?" He was now being completely serious and she couldn't read him at all.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think he wanted everyone to come over later. Why?" she shifted.

"Because yes." He looked straight at the flowers in her hands.

"Yes..what? Vincent?..." She tried to get him to look at her by leaning down. "…You want to come over later?" She tried to read his thoughts.

"Yes, I'd like to be your …valentine." He was blushing furiously now. That had a somewhat double meaning to both him and her. She was leaning in really far now, and when she heard his confession, she straightened. "What?"

He wouldn't repeat it. Though she felt like jumping up to him and hugging him. She stopped, "Vince, you don't have to. If you don't want to, it's not an obligation." She knew he could be very gentleman like and that this was his side talking. He was probably dreading it, and felt relieved at her words.

Did she really not want him to be then? Had it really all just been a joke? "What you said yesterday… is it not true then?" He finally looked at her, a small frown etched upon his features.

It was her turn to blush, "No.. I mean, I meant it. But it looked like you really really didn't want to. I thought you were angry…" her worried face spoke volumes.

"I thought you could possibly be fibbing. This is why I apologized. I never meant to hurt you Tifa, if I did. And I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe…"

"Pft, no it's not. I mean.." She stopped herself, blushing once more, "I - I should go put these in water." She turned.

"Tifa wait." He took a step forward as she turned halfway to look at him.

"So, you don't have any concrete plans yet?"

Was he going to do what she thought he was? She nodded no furiously.

"I have some dinner reservations for a small restaurant later, perhaps you would like to join me?"

"Ah," She smiled, a genuine smile. Her heart quickened for the billionth time this week. A reservation, for Valentine's day! She wondered if he had to jump through hoops to attain it. "Y-yes. I'd like that. I'll just see if I have something suitable to wear." She looked down as she put a strand of hair behind her ear, teardrop earrings gleaming.

"Wear whatever you like." He didn't want to pressure her, and it was such short notice. "Is 6:30 ok? It's at 7:00…"

"Yes, sounds perfect." She smiled broader now, teeth showing. He was glad she was happy, and her smile was contagious, soon he was smirking back at her. That was something new to her, he was always hiding his emotions. She felt elated. His small smile made her want to faint instead of being only weak at the knees.

"I'll see you later then Vincent." She turned.

"See you, valentine." He teased as he turned as well. She shook her head into the flowers, laughing. She ran into the bar.

* * *

A/N This is just a short one-shot (First story published) I just had to make for Valentine's day. Since I have writer's block on my current multi-chapter fic. There is a fan art of this piece on Deviant or on Tumblr, I'll post the link to it on my profile. It might turn into a 2 fan art thing, to get Vincent's gift. Maybe, if I have time. (I revised it after reading it through again)

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
